If for Only a Fleeting Moment
by Saturn's Spawn
Summary: If for only a fleeting moment, she felt truly alive. xover with Rurouni Kenshin. KikyouAoshi one shot. Not for KIKYOU HATERS


**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to _Inuyasha_ or _Rurouni Kenshin_  
Saturn's Spawn: **Now, normally my stories revolve around Sailor Moon, but this has been an idea floating around in my head.** – IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT! THIS IS NOT FOR KIKYOU HATERS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**If for Only a Fleeting Moment… **

For a moment, she thought her eyes had deceived her, but she knew it to be true. He chose HER. Kikyou wouldn't call the girl from the future a copy or anything like that. They were nothing alike; it's plain and simple. Where Kikyou had a more mature air, Kagome had a naive manner and where Kikyou was silent, Kagome was more… vocal.

So, no, one was not the other and should not be thought as such.

She whispered so softly allowing the wind to carry her message, "Inuyasha, I relieve you from your promise."

As if hearing her message, amber orbs locked with her chocolate brown eyes and she noticed the ears upon his silver haired head flatten. However, as quickly as he turned to face her, he turned away blinking away the unshed tears that will never be seen by mortal eyes.

**Flashback **

In the middle of a clearing, the final battle was taking place; to think that Naraku had accumulated so many enemies, well, that wasn't difficult to believe.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kouga, Kirara, Kikyou, and even Sesshoumaru all stood before Naraku, who held within his possession a nearly completed Shikon no Tama, and a horde of his incarnations.

In the front of the amassed crowed of demons were three solitary figures; Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku.

Kagura sent a glare towards Naraku while Kohaku stared blankly at Sango. Kanna kept her gaze towards the ground awaiting Naraku's commands.

The baboon clad hanyou merely raised his hand towards the miscellaneous group. And with that, his incarnations attacked.

Inuyasha fought while obviously using Tetsusaiga as Sesshoumaru used Toukijin. Both Kikyou and Kagome readily aimed their arrows and shot with amazing precision.

Using the hiraikotsu, Sango was able to slay many a demons at a time. Miroku, at first, was drawing the incarnations into the wind tunnel, that is, until the saimyousho appeared leaving him to use several sutras.

Kouga, with the aid of the shards embedded in his legs, made his way towards Kagura who shouted, "Dance of the Dragon!"

The battle raged on for hours on end until finally, Naraku was left all on his lonesome.

Kagura finally died at the hand of Kouga. Kanna lost her life to both Kikyou and Kagome. And sadly, Sango was forced to take the 'life' of Kohaku as she extracted the embedded shard from his back as quickly as possible.

Inuyasha stood there bearing his fangs with Tetsusaiga in his hands. Surprisingly, situated regally as well as stoically beside him was Sesshoumaru poised and ready for battle. The others also were in position for the moment that something should happen.

Red eyes moved from each being to the next; however his gaze lingered longer on Kikyou.

After suffering his scrutiny for a while longer, Naraku only laughed, "Fools, do you think you can defeat one as powerful as I?"

"Let's find out!" Inuyasha shouted as he recklessly charged towards Naraku.

**End of Flashback **

After the defeat of Naraku, the completed Shikon no Tama was purified by the hands of Kagome.

Kikyou saw the glances Inuyasha and Kagome sent each other and knew that no matter what he said; Inuyasha's heart belonged to the girl that was not of this time.

Apparently, Kouga finally noticed it, too, for after he handed his shards over to Kagome, he left, but not before embracing Kagome one last time. Following this was the announcement of the union of Miroku and Sango. Sesshoumaru, after saying that the next time they meet, Tetsusaiga would be in his possession, left the vivacious group allowing them to enjoy their victory over a powerful adversary.

In the forest, obscured by the surrounding trees, Kikyou watched from afar while during the celebration, Inuyasha would warmly embrace Kagome who hugged him back.

The wind caused to her long ebony locks to sway behind her along with the fabric of her white hakui and red hakama.

She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. One of the shinidamachuu rested its head on her shoulder causing her to bring a pale slender hand up to it.

And with that, she turned away with her soul collectors following. She silently passed the Taiyoukai of the West, who regarded her briefly before heading back towards the West, but not before asking, "And where will you go, Miko, now that Inuyasha has left you?"

Kikyou paused for a moment in her walk and without facing Sesshoumaru, she answered, "Where I will go is where I'll be for the moment."

With that being said, she left with the shinidamachuu in tow.

She would wander from village to village occasionally thinking about the silver haired hanyou, but quickly decided that such thoughts were pointless.

Children from the villages often caused a rare smile to grace Kikyou's otherwise blank features.

Moments turned into days which turned to weeks which would turn to months which turned into years and still she retained her youthful looks, but because of this, she could never stay long.

It would be for a few months until she would sadly depart in search of a new place to stay for a moment, but never call home.

As time grew, the population of youkai decreased whiles the masses of ningens increased. It soon led to a time where the youkai were extinct. And through it all, one lone figure witnessed this fruition right from the very beginning.

She stood solemnly as the villages turned into towns; as forests were demolished to make way for new homes.

Many would often catch a glimpse of an onna sporting the garbs of a Miko while wandering without direction. At other times, they would see lights being carried by serpent like creatures into the night sky to who knows where.

But after a while, her wandering led her to a home with one, Takani Megumi, an aspiring female doctor under the tutelage of Dr. Genzai.

It was one day when Kikyou had been gathering herbs as was Megumi. Through conversation, they landed on the subject that involved Kikyou not having a place to stay.

**Flashback **

Deep in a forest, Kikyou was gathering herbs when she felt slightly faint. She had been feeling this way for quite a while due to the lack of souls. As the years slowly roll by, there becomes a decrease in death rates.

The basket which held onto tightly suddenly drops.

"Are you all right?" an unfamiliar voice questioned. Kikyou cast a glance over her shoulder to find a woman of twenty-two staring back at her with concerned eyes."I'm fine," Kikyou replied as she turned her head again and tightly clenched the front of her hakui.

"You don't look fine; in fact, you seem rather pale." The stranger stated.

Kikyou narrowed her eyes for a second as she turned her head to look over her shoulder once more.

Seeing this, the woman stated, "My name is Takani, Megumi." Before she knew it, this Megumi had knelt down beside her and picked up the forgotten basket, "Here, let me help you."

"No, I'm fine." Kikyou said in response.

"Well, would you mind if I gather herbs?" Megumi asked seeing that Kikyou was set on receiving help.

For a few seconds, Kikyou stared at her before she slowly nodded.

They knelt there in companionable silence, often giving the other quick glances. While she held on of the herbs in her hand, the Miko said in a whisper, "I'm Kikyou."

**End of Flashback**

"Auntie Kikyou!" Ayame and Suzume shouted happily. The two little girls, each with a basket in their small hands hurried to catch up with Kikyou.

Said person turned with a smile gracing her face as she waited for the two. "Will you two be helping me?" In return, both nodded their heads vigorously.

Megumi and Dr. Genzai were away for most of the morning.

Reveling this moment of peace, Kikyou thought of her 'life'. The people welcomed her with open arms. She aided both Dr. Genzai and Megumi who quickly formed a bond with the mysterious Miko.

The little ones, Ayame and Suzume have taken to calling her, "Auntie Kikyou."

She would find herself often speaking to the one named Kenshin Himura. He, too, was also a wanderer. The girl named Kaoru reminded her of the one named Kagome which caused thoughts of a certain hanyou to come to mind. Yahiko vocally whined, "Just what we need; more women," earning himself a good 'THWACK' on the head courtesy of Kaoru. Then, there was Sanosuke. He kept to himself saying that there was something about Kikyou.

She studied the group who seemed like the most unlikely team to collaborate, yet here they are, right in front of her eyes; one large family.

It was exactly like before, Inuyasha, Kagome, the kitsune, the houshi, the taiijya (sp?) and the twin-tail; a miscellaneous group of friends who came together and formed a family. It was a family that she could never be a part of because she was not like them.

Still, Kikyou truly was happy. Yet, sometimes, there is a cause for wonder; exactly how long will this last before she is forced to leave once again?

* * *

Shinomori Aoshi carried on his back a very ill Misao. At the time, the only one he thought to go to was the woman that was once the former producer of opium for Kanyruu Takeda, Megumi Takani.

He could hear her breaths becoming shallow. Though you would not know from an outward glance, he was concerned and proof of that was the sudden hastening of his pace.

By the time he came to his destination, he came across an unfamiliar face that looked at him with concerned chocolate brown eyes, "What's wrong?"

"She's fallen ill." His reply was quick and to the point; a reflection of his life. Kikyou dropped the basket on the ground where it laid forgotten temporarily as she made her way towards the two strangers. She watched as the man placed the girl before her. "She has a fever," Kikyou replied as she placed a pale hand over the girl's forehead, "Come with me."

With that being said, Aoshi picked Misao up and followed the Miko before him.

Working as quickly as possible, Kikyou placed a cloth drenched with cold water on Misao's forehead after Aoshi had placed her on the futon that had been prepared.

After an hour or so, Kikyou had begun to feel faint once again. Seeing this, Aoshi took the cloth and herbs from her hands. She eyed him curiously as he returned her gaze with cold blue eyes, "Go and rest, I'll take over from here."

Knowing that she needed the rest, Kikyou nodded and left the room. At that time, Megumi had returned and Kikyou had informed her of the morning's events.

The twilight had arrived when Kikyou reached the edge of the forest. Slowly, she inched her hand towards the white ribbon that kept her flowing ebony locks together. She walked silently for few minutes until she came across four graves. There was nothing to them; only four dirt mounds accompanied by four large stones. To give her respects, Kikyou gathered some Chinese bellflower which grew around this time in autumn and placed three or four on each of the graves.

It was then that one of the shinidamachuu came carrying a soul. Sadly, it was absorbed into her 'body.'

She was not aware of the pair of distant navy irises watching her as this happened until a voice asked, "What did you do with her soul?"  
Kikyou turned and turned face to face with Shinomori, Aoshi.

* * *

Megumi had to force him out of the room with the help of Kenshin and Sano. Aoshi paced around not knowing what else to do. Another hour or two passed when the shoji screen door finally opened revealing the solemn face of Megumi Takani. He turned his gaze towards her only to find her with her eyes closed as she shook her head in a grave fashion.

Feeling his insides clench, he made his way past the woman and knelt beside the now still figure of Misao. The same question kept repeating over and over again in his mind, 'Why?'

For a while, he stayed there until an ominous creature made its way towards Misao. He narrowed his eyes towards and inched his hands towards one of his kodachi.

He watched as it carried away her soul and passed through the wall as if it were never there. He followed it as it led him deep into the forest. It was then that he recognized this as the forest where he buried the members of the Oniwaban group. He stopped for a moment and then he continued until he came across the woman from this morning. He watched as the shinidamachuu carrying Misao's soul made its way towards her. She looked up at it and the soul was absorbed into her body!

He took this moment to analyze what he just saw when he caught himself just staring at her. Her pale skin accompanied by the moon's light gave her complexion an ethereal glow. The wind caused her flowing black hair to sway around her as did the fabric of her pristine white hakui and red hakama pants.

He had almost forgotten the situation; almost. "What did you do with her soul?" He asked.

She turned around to face him and for the first time since he had seen her, he saw true emotion in her chocolate brown orbs, "Do you wish for me to leave? Never to be seen again?"

Aoshi only narrowed his eyes, "I wish for you to answer my question."

Kikyou looked away towards the moon lit sky and replied, "The fate of the soul you speak of should not known amongst the living."

As she said this, he raised his left hand which carried within it his sword, "Answer my question or you will no longer be among the living."

She turned to face him with her usual blank stare once again, "Then you waste you breath."

When she took a step, he had already caught her wrist, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means what I said." Kikyou replied as she released her wrist from his grip.

This conversation would have continued had it not been for an interruption, "Auntie Kikyou?"

And then a younger voiced echoed, "Auntie Kikyou?"

"Are you going somewhere?" Ayame questioned.

The undead Miko looked at the innocent faces of the two girls and sighed as she shook her head. The both flashed her a warm smile and turned expecting her to follow them. When she was about to, Aoshi had caught her wrist once again, "We will continue this conversation."

Over the weeks that passed, Aoshi would stay close by while observing Kikyou from the background.

He made many observations such as she was the kind to just watch from the sidelines barely ever joining in on the fun. In the mornings, she would often go and gather herbs; sometimes with the help of two little ones. He learned that it was she who kept placing flowers on the grave sites of the former Oniwabon group. And, at night, she would often go into the forest and wait for her soul collectors. Those were the external clarification. Aoshi knew there was more to Miko Kikyou than meets the eye. He wanted to learn more about her. Where did she come from? Who were her family? What purpose do the souls gathered serve?

His scrutiny continued for a year which surprised him self. Normally, his actions were quick and to the point; but then he realized, he actually ENJOYED watching Kikyou as she smiled when in the presence of Ayame and Suzume. He enjoyed the air of simplicity Kikyou had. And the list would go on and on.

Aoshi found her one autumn night resting on the branch of a tree. Her eyes closed, but after a year of analysis, he knew better.

"Can I help you, Aoshi-san?" Kikyou questioned without so much as opening an eye. With closed eyes, Aoshi shook his head and took his place beneath her resting against the base of the tree. For a while, they sat in a companionable silence that was soon interrupted when he opened his eyes and said, "It's time to finish our conversation."

Kikyou finally snuck a quick glance and inquired, "And what conversation would that be?"

He looked up and stared at her. Once again, her hair was flowing freely rather than being gathered into its usual manner. As she was reclining, her left knee was bent upward while the other was swaying back and forth in the air. A pallid left hand was placed on her left knee while the other was supporting her on the branch on which she was resting on. Her usual emotionless features made him realize that he would rather see her smiling.

"No, a different conversation on a more general, yet specific, subject," He stated.

"Very well," She replied as her gaze turned towards the full moon slightly obscured by the clouds of the night sky.

"Where is your home?"

"I have no home."

"What of the place of your birth?"

"The place of my birth is where I was born."

To this, he raised an eyebrow; this was leading him no where. Still, he persisted, "Your family?"

"I had only a younger sister and she is no longer alive."

"The cause of her death?"

"Old age"

Now this was new, how could her younger sister die from old age when this young woman was no more than what? 17…18? "What you say makes no sense."

"Perhaps not to one such as yourself."

"And why is that?"

Once again, Kikyou turned her head slowly to face him, "You are alive." When this was said, the shinidamachuu returned; some with souls while the others locked the red gazes with Aoshi who just stared back unwaveringly.

They wrapped themselves around their mistress and carried her to the ground. When a foot touched the swaying grass, the shinidamachuu unraveled them selves and were now hovering around Kikyou awaiting her decisions.

"Where will you go?" He questioned.

She stared at him and replied, "Where I will go is where I will be for the moment."At this point, the leaves of red and gold were blown of their places on the branches because of the wind. Kikyou actually felt that and shivered somewhat.

Taking notice of this, Aoshi removed his coat and draped it around her shoulders. Kikyou looked up at him curiously. He stood before her barely leaving any space between them as he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, "For the moment, you are here."

He closed that distance between them as he softly pressed his lips against hers.

If for only a fleeting moment, Kikyou felt truly alive.

- _Owari_ -

**Saturn's Spawn**: Ok, to get this straight, Aoshi doesn't 'love' Misao in that way. It was more like how Sesshoumaru cares about Rin in a fatherly way. And if you hate this, then I'm sorry I wasted your time, but if you enjoyed it that pleases me greatly.


End file.
